real world
by adribenavides
Summary: isabella is starting high school, new experince, new adventure, a new life for her. this is story based on her life and how she tries to survive into high school as well as her friends. (true story) (this story doesnt include any characters from degrassi but it has a lot of the theme
1. first day

_"There are times when you just get down, you feel like nobody likes you. We're in high school forever. It's just what we do with it."-anonymous_

**_i never expected it to this way: _****_Everything was perfect but she didn't feel like that. isabella had new friends with her old friends, but she felt she didn't have anything, anything at all. She never expected to have a life like that in high school. Her friends eventhough they were with her, they were not with her but they made small groups for each other_**

it was the first day of school, new grade new class, new friends. Isabella was passing to high school, even though it's a school that contained all grades from kindergarten to twelfth grade, but every segment had its own building. kinder garden had had his won building chose to the front door of the school, the second building that was a little bit farther that was the middle and high school building and the one right next to that building was the elementary school building.

Isabella got to the high school building and got close to the door, to see the list of classes. (the whole grade was separated into three different classes A, B or C). she took a close look at the list and looked around if she could find her best friend, Quinn. she found her enemies friend -hope i'm not in that class- she whispered and kept looking. right next to her enemies friend was her Quinn's name. -great- she snapped. later she found her name in class , that was going to be her class for to years. so she had to be satisfied, which she wasn't.

she went to her classroom, one minute late. she got in, the teacher was already talking.- take a sit, miss- the teacher demanded. Isabella took a sit on one of the middle chairs. she looked around, no one was friend's of her.

- make groups guys, but ill do it for you to make it equally- the teacher announced.

she started calling out random names -... Isabella Lopez, Ryan Clutter, Carlos Klein, Amy Adams, you are the third group…- the only one in the group that Isabella knew was Amy, she used to be her friend once but after a big fight they stopped being friend, if you were wondering what the fight was, Isabella got angry at Amy because Amy told everyone that Isabella already had her ladies problem in sixth grade, when it wasn't that common and for people that could be weird for a girl to have. Amy was the friend that you cant tell if you can trust or not, she has a weird character as in a case she is sweet later she is really mean and can start saying things that can really hurt you, she has dark hair almost curly, her eyes were dark brown and her skin was a little tan.

Isabelle gave Amy a warm smile, then out of a sudden Amy asked -so how are you-

-good you?- Isabella responded

-good, how about the class, how you feeling-

-okay but ill think ill change of class, I want to be with Quinn-

-but you should stay. You have friends here, like me, who you might really like- Amy responded and then added –we can be with you-

-friends yeah right- Isabella thought but instead of saying it she just smiled and nodded. The first class was finally over and they went to the second class that was two periods long. This time Maisie and Natalia were talking to Isabella in a way to convince her to be with them.

-we are going to be great friends, hehehe- Maisie responded. Maisie was the positive, funny, loving girl of all of the girls, she would usually laugh about everything and anything at all. Her hair was dark brown short to the length of the shoulders, her eyes were honey, her cheeks were really puffy in a way that made her adorable, with pale skin.

-yeah, and I would like to ask for forgiveness, I'm really sorry for what I did to you- Natalia then said. Natalia had dark blonde hair, green eyes very sporty. She used to be Isabella's friend but after trying to change her to be with the popular kids, Isabella just had to say good bye to her, because Isabella was never a real fan of all that popularity situation. Maisie as a exception was only once Isabella friend, in fifth grade but she knew she was all popularity because she left Quinn for them.

The two periods passed fast and out the door they all went, to recess that is. Isabella got out side and went over to her her best friends Quinn and jasmine. Jasmine was also Isabella's cousin. She was at the first recess period with them and in the second recess she handled to convince all of the girls from her class to the group of her friends. they all stayed in a kind of playground with swings, a slide and monkey bar. Isa was mostly with Quinn but the problem was that Quinn was with Sara. Sara used to be her friend on sixth grade but after a problem with a guy Sara started hating Is. Quinn was Isa's best friend since little, they did everything together with another girl called Lola (who they were not friends anymore) she really trusted Quinn, you can say that she was the only one who she trusted.

The school was finally over, is went over to her school bus and sat, she turned her phone on and started listening to some music. She got to her house stop, but she still had to go up a big hill to get to her house. when she finally got home. she opened the door, her dog, Choco, gave a warm welcome. She went over to choco and petted him for a while, then got inside and went upstairs. Went to her bedroom and left her bag in there, then went downstairs and went to the kitchen, to eat. When she finished eating she went upstairs and laid on her bed, sh turned the TV but didn't really watch. Her mom came in

-so how was your first day of school- she asked

-fine, I guess- she answered.

-OK sweetie-her mom said, then added- anything just call me, im going back to work, just came back to pick this folder-

After she left is got her radio and turned some music on. She grabbed her fake microphone and started singing along to the songs. Then got down of her bed, tears started to fall, she started crying. Is had a big depression, and no one could tell her feelings, she really didn't show it that much. But in her house her moods would change really fast.

The next day of school was normal, normal classes, and at recess the same. Everything was perfect but she didn't feel like that. Isabella had new friends with her old friends, but she felt she didn't have anything, anything at all. She never expected to have a life like that in high school. Her friends even though they were with her, they were not with her but they made small groups for each other. She felt alone but really didn't care, she just took out her favorite book out "ghost girl" (who she would identify herself,well) and started reading.

Finally the third day of class came, they were at biology. The girls were presenting themselves to the teacher and the boys were just slobbering for her. then a new girl came in

-guys this is the new student- the teacher announced.

(how the school looks like: 114426326760998820542/about?hl=en)


	2. new girls

_"Most of us don't need a psychiatric therapist as much as a friend to be silly with." _ ~Robert Brault,

**new friends:new friends are something sometimes dificult to make for isabella more, mostly because she didnt like the new girl; she had this feeling that wasn't so good. but afterward you notice that people can be something else that you expected.**

-Hi I'm Alicia- the girl said

-Welcome Alicia take a sit- the teacher replied, and added – we are just presenting ourselves-

It was Isabella's turn. She looked at all the classmates and tried to speak but she got stuck and couldn't pronounce her name to anyone

-my name is Is, Is, Isa, Isab.- and when finally she got really mad she pounced it- ISABELLA- everyone was making fun of her, and she felt like dying at that moment, she lowered herself in the desk and didn't want to speak up anymore.

As the teacher was explaining how the thing was going to be the whole year, Isabella couldn't help but turn to her new friends who were talking to the new girl. She didn't really like new girls; she had this feeling that wasn't so good. She didn't know how to say it but she didn't do anything, she just watched them talk to the girl. At the end of class the girls presented her to Alicia

-hi I'm Alicia, what's your name?- Alicia asked

-I'm Isabella, where are you from- Isabella asked

-I'm from Santa Cruz, Bolivia-

-Cool- Isabella said as she looked at her and walked away. She wasn't the only one who didn't really like Anna, Amy didn't like her either she was ignoring the new girl but didn't mention anything about what she thought. They walked into Spanish class and looked at the teacher, who you could tell she was a bitch. She made people pass in the front and introduce themselves to the class, tell where they have lived and liked. It was Isabella's turn to present herself, she got in front of everyone and then started presenting herself

-hi my name is Isabella Lopez; I come from La Paz, Bolivia. I have lived in United States for two years and a half and I like to write, read, sing, cook, dance, watch TV- I walked off to my seat and after everyone had already presented themselves the teacher screamed

- I'm so ashamed of all of you, because everyone forgot to mention one thing that you should all like; reading, everyone here I bet is so lazy that doesn't read anything- Isabella was just looking at the teacher and thinking

- I do read but I forgot to mention it, and i planned to mention it-

The teacher looked upset and sat on her chair and just started talking about how they were going to do about the year. At the end of class Isabella and Alicia went toward the teacher.

-Miss. Solares, I just wanted to say, I do like reading, in fact I just finished reading a book- Isabella started

-Really, what's the book's name?- the teacher asked

-Assassin women-

- Oh my, what a book, that book sounds really creepy, scary, inappropriate but at the same time interesting- the teacher responded. Isabelle just nodded.

-I also like reading miss. Solares, I love book- then Alicia interrupted. Isabelle took of she didn't want to really listen to the conversation anymore mostly because she just wanted to clear things up with the teacher.

In recess the girls invited the new girl to the group. Everyone was around the new girl except for Isabella and Quinn who were chatting the whole time. The recess was over and then they went to classes. All the way to the second recess bell, the girls wouldn't stop talking to the new girl, Alicia, but Alicia wanted to be friends with Amy and Isabella so she started talking to them. Amy and Isabella would just nod and smile.

Finally it was the last period of class and that meant music or art. Let me explain according to the IB (international _Baccalaureate)_ program. The school has to make student choose between music or arts. And at the two grades they start making you choose between some other classes (for example choosing between biology or physics) but that will be explained later. Isabella was going to the music section, which she thought the right one for her mostly because she wasn't really good at drawing and was sort of good at singing. She sat with her cousin and Amy who were also in music class, but jasmine was with this other girl

-Girls I want to present you to Alison, she comes from Chile- jasmine spoke. Is smiled and gave her a warm welcome as well as Amy did. They started chatting the whole class of music.

The next day of class the new girls were now part of the group and finally is was getting along with Alicia better. But she could tell Amy wasn't really getting along so she tried to make them be sort of got along. Meanwhile jasmine had noticed that Quinn had left, she was with Lola, and again, hopefully she wasn't going to be with Jessica. Isabella also realized that her birthday wasn't far behind it was in a week so she had to start planning how she was going to do about the whole situation.


	3. Chapter 3

_every year on your birthday, you get a chance to start new ~ Sammy Hagar_

**Birthdays:****Birthdays are something special in life and Isabella celebrating with her friends was something really special and something she would really remember mostly because it was her fifteenth birthday.**

It was Wednesday, Isabella's birthday. She went to English class and her friends welcomed her with hugs and kisses and gifts, especially from Nataly, she was the girl that would work really hard for a birthday. She gave her a beautiful handmade card and a t-shirt that had written on it 'boys are whatever friends are forever' that was Isabella's personal phrase.

-I promise I'm going to give you something better, next time- Natalie said

-Don't worry Nat; I love it- Isabella replied

-No, really, I promise ill give something better- Natalie repeated. Isabella just smiled; she didn't want to make a big deal just for that.

Classes started and just few people congratulated Isabella for her birthday, the rest only gave a damn. The teacher started the class; writing on the board and making the students copy what was on it.

-Guys copy and after you copy please hand it in so I can sign- the teacher spoke. Everyone started copying. When Natalie finished copying she went to the teacher

-here miss. Daniels, I finished copying. I just wanted to say, today is Isabella's birthday and I would like to know if we could sing her, happy birthday? - she asked. The teacher nodded.

-guys please, let's going to do this fast, but, we are going to sing happy birthday to Isabella- the teacher announced. Everyone started singing some with their heart and others like if it were just a type of exercise for school. When they finished singing they went back to copying the board. In recess the rest of the girls went to congratulate her.

-So what are who going to do for your birthday- Jasmine asked

-I'm not sure, maybe we could make a sleepover- Isabella suggested. Everyone liked the idea

-And first we could go to Mega center- added Jasmine, everyone agreed. Mega center was a type of a mall, which also contained a movie theater, the best one in Bolivia, in fact.

On Friday after school, they all went to Mega center. They didn't need to change from their uniform because they had 'jeans for help', that is a type of collection of money for a good cause of social service. They all got to the mall and started walking around the place, talking and laughing. When it was eight in the night, Isabella's mom and Amy's mom went to pick the girls up. Amy's mom was going to help because Amy and Isabella where neighbors and because Isabella's mom didn't own a car, Amy's mom was offering ride for all the girls. They all went back to Isabella's house. They all went upstairs and looked at the rooms, all the girls were scared of the house, the house was like a haunted house, and the atmosphere would help because it was also kind of heavy. They went to Isabella's brother's room, they all sat on couches that were on the floor, were some of them where going to sleep. Isabella went to her room with Alicia, who was accompanying her, they went and picked the radio and the CDs and a lyric book that Isabella owned. Then went back to the room and turned the music on, they all started dancing and singing. After that they went downstairs to eat pizza and sing happy birthday to Isabella. They finished and went back upstairs, Jasmine put her iPod on and started singing with the girls, dancing and having fun, after two hours of that everyone sat and turned the TV and started talking.

-So let's play truth or dare, or in this case truth or truth- Amy advice. Everyone liked the idea and started playing

-So who do you like- Natalie asked the girls

- I'm new so I can't really give my opinion but Francis is cute and also Frank- Alison responded

-I think the same but I also think the guy with green eyes and blonde hair is cute- Alicia responded. All the girls nodded, and would confess who they liked.

-so who do you like Isabella- the girls asked. Isabella hated that question mostly because the guy who she liked, liked her back but he never asked her out

-no one- she answered trying not to admit –I liked someone but he was a jerk, I hate him now, so I don't really like to mention it-

Everyone after hearing that started talking about everyone that hurt them, what they didn't like about themselves and made it a chat of everything bad, so there could be an advice from everyone and so everyone could be like 'no your not' or 'you are pretty; skinny; blah, blah, blah' and all those kind of stuff. After taking and crying they all went to sleep. Jasmine and Isabella who were the ones that slept on the bed started talking, jasmine was talking about her new boyfriend and how special he was but after talking they fell asleep.

In the morning everyone woke up, Isabella's mom made a big breakfast and everyone started eating a lot. When they were all finished they all went upstairs and changed into their clothes. At the end all the girls left, leaving Jasmine and Quinn with Isabella, jasmine was leaving and Quinn, too. Isabella went downstairs and said bye to them and went to organize everything and clean the room. On Monday Alison had some important news for the girls.

_**Author's note: hello there, i just wanted to inform, im going to be deleting this fanfic soon, because i dont think it really belongs here, but i will do a GHOSTGIRL FANFIC D (love the books) so that fanfic will replace this one, thank you for your time~3:D:AB**_


End file.
